Diving requires the transport of an extensive array of diving equipment, including for example, a pressurized breathing gas or air tank, a backpack to carry the breathing gas tank during diving, a buoyancy compensator, a breathing tank pressure gauge, a pressure regulator, a snorkel, a wetsuit, fins, gloves, a knife, a flashlight, and the like. All of this diving equipment is normally carried in a gear bag which resembles a duffle bag made of a strong fabric with handles. Such a bag is convenient for transport of the diving equipment as well as for storage of the equipment when not in use. The major drawback of the above described gear bag is that due to the amount of diving equipment required, it is quite heavy and, thus, awkward to carry.
This invention is directed to an improved gear bag which will alleviate the drawbacks of the prior art gear bags by allowing the gear bag to be carried on the back. At the same time the versatility of the bag is preserved so that it can be carried by hand if desired.